My life is her
by yan11
Summary: This is a story about 3 key moments between Harry and Ginny. All are happening after the battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Hey love

 _I do not own the rights of the characters obviously. Be indulgent, English is not my first language but I think it sounds way better in English. It's my first fan fiction, I hope you enjoy it !_

Harry was tired, he could barely stand and the only thing he wanted was to go in his old dorm and sleep for hours. Even though his legs were killing him he owed Ron and Hermione an explanation about Snape and the deathly hollows. He told them everything. Snape's memories, how he discovered the resurrection stone, what he said to the ones who "came back" from the deaths, the talk he had with Dumbledore after surviving the killing curse, again, and how he survived because of Narcissia Malefoy. At the end he couldn't talk anymore and they understood when he left for the castle while they stayed outside, they surely wanted to be together.

Entering the castle he headed to the stairs that leads to the Gryffindor tower. As soon as he put a feet on the first step every fiber of his body stopped. He never needed to sleep as bad as he needed right now but sleeping now came in second place on Harry's to do list. In fact, right now sleeping was the last of his worries; he had to see her, talk to her, kiss her… So in a heartbeat he turned his feet and took the direction of the Great Hall. Harry could barely stand a second ago but at his own surprise he started to run without asking his legs to do so. Yes, every muscle of his body was wide awake now and nothing, not even Voldemort, could stop him from seeing her. While he ran in the corridors a lot of people tried to talk to him, thanking him or wanting some more explanation. Harry will take care of that later but now he didn't even acknowledge their presence. He turned a corner and he arrived at destination. As soon as he set foot in the Great Hall he saw her in the corner. She seemed as tire as him, having a combination of happiness and sadness on his face. Of course she was happy that it was over but in the fight she lost a brother… Harry lost a lot of friends but he didn't lost his own blood and never did, so he couldn't know how it feels. Even though Ginny never looked as beautiful as right now to him he decided it wasn't the best time to talk to her and fatigue came back as soon as she left. He took the direction to his old dorm for the second time.

Harry was mad at him. What if he had found the horcruxes earlier? What he had asked Ron or Hermione to find the horcruxe will he stayed back because he knew he was the reason the fight happened? What if he had gone earlier to face Voldemort? Would Fred, Remus and Thonks still be alive? He could have saved Ginny from all this pain… will she ever look at him the same way? Harry knew they wouldn't want him to put their deaths on his shoulder but he couldn't do anything about it. Tearing up he lowered his head and accelerated the pace but someone grabbed him from behind and he knew who she was. God he had miss her perfume, he turned around and she looked at him with her natural firing eyes. Harry could look in those eyes for the rest of his days and he would think he lived a complete happy life because at this moment he realized that she was, is, and will always be the love of his life.

"Hey love" she said with a beautiful smile on his face. Just hearing those words made Harry feel lighter.

"Hi Ginny" he replied.

"I saw you enter the Great Hall and leave… why?" she asked with a question mark on his face. What could he say? He thought about saying he was tire but he decided to tell her. She was the only one he wanted to tell and he wanted to start from the beginning but he knew it wasn't the time.

"How could have I look in your eyes knowing I'm a part of the reason your brother past?" he said not even trying to hide his tears anymore.

"Oh Harry, I don't want you to think that way even for a second. I love you with all I've got and Fred would be hitting you by now if he knew what you were thinking. You are the bravest man I have ever met and tonight you prove one more time that you would do everything to save you friends. Don't put the weight of the world on your shoulders, I won't let you."

He listened to every word she said knowing she meant every one of them. It was like a hot shower after a long day and a part of him said it was true but he couldn't erase the memory of Lupin, Thonks and Fred's corpse along with all the other ones.

"I know but… Fred and Remus and Thonks… maybe if I had gone there faster they would still be there" he answered back. Now he wasn't only letting his tears flow but he was crying thinking about everyone he lost.

"It's normal to feel that way Harry but you can't always blame yourself for whatever happened in your life. Most of the time it's out of your control and today it was not your fault. You saved thousands of life from Voldemort. That man took enough from us, we need to stop worrying about the past and start thinking about the future, the future you and I will have."

Ginny was the most joyful person he knew, always happy and seeing the good in everything. With those words, those simple words, she took away all the weight that was crushing Harry's shoulder and he was thankful for that. He wiped the tears from his face and smiled at her.

"Thank you, what have I ever done to deserve you?" he said.

"You got lucky" she answered making fun of him.

Harry wanted to spend the rest of the day holding her but he had to sleep and she had to go back to her family.

"You know right now you are the only one I want to be with but I need to sleep and your family needs you. Don't worry I will tell you everything later today but I kind of want to sleep so what do you think about I come look for you in a couple of hours and I'll tell you every part of this story?"

"Sounds like a plan" she said before kissing Harry with a passionate kiss.

"I love you" he said

"Love you too" she answered before letting her grip go. They took the opposite direction but kept looking over their shoulder for one last look at the other.

Harry went straight to the dorm this time and it took him ten seconds before falling asleep. For the first time of his life he slept peacefully. No Voldemort, no green light striking him on the face, no snake. Not even a single nightmare about his friends who passed. Only dreams about Ginny and happy times to come. He woke up about two hours after falling asleep and something was blocking his arm. Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny snuggled in his arms breathing slowly while she was sleeping. Harry looked at her from a couple of minutes before Ginny woke up and smiled at him.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with your family" he asked happy to see her with him.

"I wanted to be with you when you wake up"

Harry just smiled at her giving her a hug before he started telling her everything. He let no details away and explained everything the best way he could. Ginny didn't interrupted once letting him saying what he had to say but a lot of time she gave him looks of stupefaction. At the end, when Harry told him about the part of the forest and going to face Voldemort, tears started flowing from her eyes.

"I can't believe I almost lost you" she finally said when Harry ended his story.

"I did this to assure the safety of my friends" he answered.

"But why didn't you came to me before heading there?"

"Oh don't worry I had to fight every moments not to go and talk to you. But I knew that I wouldn't have gone after that. I wouldn't have wanted to leave you Ginny. I can't say how sorry I am but I will say this. When I faced Voldemort I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen and you know what I was thinking about? I wasn't thinking about him, or the horcruxes, or Ron and Hermione or about my parents… I was thinking of you. I thought of the time we past together, of every kiss we shared, every laugh. You thought I was brave but you are the reason I'm brave. Without you I wouldn't have succeed. Dumbledore always talked to me about how love is the most powerful magic of all. At first I thought he was exaggerating but since that day we kissed for the first time I started to understand. Love is what drives you and what help you going through everything. You are the reason I succeed and without you there is no way I could have done what I did."

Harry finished talking and saw Ginny looking at him with pure love. He was happy to have share this with her. The two talked for a little while but they both started to fall asleep.

"I love you" Ginny said before closing her eyes.

"I love you more than I can say" he answered.

Then he gave her a last kiss before going back to sleep. It was probably the best kiss they ever shared. He didn't had to think about horcruxes or Voldemort or killing curse. No, the only thing he had to think about was to give her everything he had and that what made the kiss so great. Harry then closed his eyes with Ginny in his arms. For the first time in his life he allowed himself to be happy and tomorrow will be the first day of the rest of his life. Everything was fine in his life. For once


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Yes

He already knew what her answer would be. Nevertheless he was quite anxious but he was looking forward for this moment. The moment he won't call Ginny his girlfriend anymore but his fiancée. He was sitting at the table where he sat so many times with what he can call his family. Yeah, spending time at the Burrow was always great; from playing quidditch in the yard to spending time with Ginny laughing and enjoying every moments with her, this place was his real home. Lost in the moment he heard Ginny laughing at him and when their eyes met they both smile at each other… Harry knew that this day was the day he is going to propose to Ginny.

After they finished eating everyone went to their occupation while Molly started cleaning the dishes. Harry tried to help her but she opposed and told him to go join Ginny or Ron while it was still sunny outside so they can enjoy the rest of the day. Harry would join Ginny in a couple of minutes but he needed to see someone first. "If only she knew she would probably crush my ribs hugging me" Harry thought remembering every time he had trouble breathing during one of Mrs. Wasley's famous hug. Trying to look normal he then asked her where Arthur was and with a look of stupefaction she responded he was outside taking care of the garden. She then looked away with one of the biggest smile she ever had. She knew exactly why he wanted to see her husband and Harry loved the fact that she acted like she didn't knew what was going on. Harry turned his feet and headed to the garden his heart was pounding but he was excited to finally ask his almost father what he wanted to ask for so long. He found him in the back of the garden and wasn't planning to spend any time trying to small talk. Arthur turned his head and, surprised to see Harry, he asked:

"Hey Harry I didn't heard you coming, is everything alright? You seem a little odd" he asked.

"Yes I am all right, but I need to ask something to you. Perhaps it is the biggest favor I will ever ask you" he replied.

Arthur looked at him a big smile was stamped on his face: "Ah! I was wondering when we would have this conversation. You have been dating for what, five years? It's about time you finally ask me your favor"

"Well I thought you would want me to wait a little longer but I assume with this response that it is a yes? " Harry answered with a touch of excitement in his voice.

"Oh Harry, you know I love you like a son but I won't let you out so easily. You must asked me like a man and then I will tell you my answer" Arthur told him amused by the look Harry gave him. Mr. Weasley never looked more like Fred and George than he looked right now. He wasn't making fun of Harry; he was trying to lighten the mood because he knew his future son in law was stressed with this situation.

Harry appreciated the gesture so he took a deep breath and said what will change his life forever. "Sir, I love your daughter more than I could love anyone in this entire world. She makes me happy and I think I do the same for her. Since I met her the only thing I care about was his safety and I promise to look after her every day of my life. So with your permission I would like to ask her to marry me. Tonight."

Mr. Weasley smiled at him with the most reassuring looked Harry as ever seen. The kind of look a father makes to his son to tell him everything will be okay. He then said: "Yes Harry. Of course you have my permission. I don't see anyone who could take care of Ginny like you will and you are like a son to me. I know you both will make the other as happy as possible."

He thanked him and without a second he excused himself saying he has something important to do. Arthur laughed and told him good luck. Harry headed straight to his room wasting no time he took the little box hid in her suitcase and rushed to Ginny's room. He knocked and after she told him to come in he said:

"Want to go for a walk"

"Sure" she said with a smile. A smile that made his heart skip a beat like every time. A smile that had the ability to make his legs feel like rag. A smile that lights a fire in Harry's body. His entire life he never knew if he was making the right thing. He always doubted himself because everybody was counting on him but he was sure of this. He had never been as sure of something as he is right now: he loves Ginny and he wants her to be his wife.

They got out of the burrow and they headed to the lake a couple of minutes north of the burrow. It was a nice place, a place he loved going with her and he always pictured proposing to Ginny there. They stopped and sat on a bench near the lake, Harry knew it was the time and started:

"I need to tell you something"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you as much as a human being can love someone. And I wanted to thank you"

"Thank you for what" she said.

He took her hands and said: "You see, I never thought I could make someone happy, and live up to what people asked from me. I grew up in a house with people that never really wanted me and since I am eleven people look at me as The boy who lived or The chosen one or whatever nickname they gave me. So how could Harry Potter make someone happy? Don't get me wrong, I know a lot of people love me from your parents to Ron and Hermione, Sirius, Remus, all my friends… I know they see me as Harry Potter, but I never that I could be enough for someone. But then I met you, and from the first look you gave me I knew there was something special. You look at me like I'm the only person in the world. I know that for you I'm enough, I'm someone one spending your life with and this is one of the reason I love you so much."

He felt Ginny hold his hands harder than she ever did. Probably too overwhelm to speak she just gave him a smile and he took it as a go ahead to continue.

"You are the love of my life Ginny Weasley, I could look twenty years and I wouldn't find anyone to love as much as I love you. You support me through everything you know that five years ago when I was looking for the horcruxes the only thing that kept me going was knowing I was making this to protect you and assure your safety. I always knew back then that you and I would be together and from now on I will do whatever possible to spend every moment of my life to protect you."

He then stood up, took the little box in his pocket and put a knee on the ground. He was looking straight into Ginny's brown eyes and he asked the question he waited so long to ask.

"I will never be as happy as I am when I am with you, your are my entire world and I want to be with you now and forever. So, Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny hugged him and kissed him repeatedly. Between the kisses she kept saying "yes". After a couple more kiss that Harry took without saying anything she said:

"I love you so much Harry, we are going to be so happy" she said holding him like it was the first and last time, it was a really nice feeling.

"You know, now that we are engage, what do you think about living together?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry nothing will make me happier but don't you think we should get a new place… I love you more than anything, but the Square Grimmaurd gives me the creep every time I go there" she answered.

Harry laughed loudly because he knew they won't live to this place. He tells Ginny everything, but he had a little surprise for her. He never told her that he spent most of his free time renovate a certain house in Gordric's Hollow.

"Yes, we will find the perfect place" he answered. Harry had never been as happy as he was right now. He took Ginny in his arm and they kissed liked the never kissed before. It was sweeter than anyone the shared and he couldn't even describe it. Everything was right in his world.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Vow

Harry had never been as nervous as he was right now. He went head to head with Voldemort two times, he faced hundreds of dementors when he wasn't able to cast an attraction spell, he had the life of his friends in his hands more time than he could count, he even walked hand to hand with death thinking it was the last think he will ever do. He was cool as a cucumber every time compare to how he felt right this day.

"You okay Harry" asked Ron, his best man.

"Yes, kind of stressed actually" he replied.

Admitting it to someone helped a little bit and everything seemed easier now. "Let's go" said Ron right before entering the church. They walked side by side looking around; everyone was talking to each other, happy to be here. There was a lot of people here : all the Weasley's he knew were there, a couple of old friend from school like Dean, Luna, Neville, Seamus and all his old teammates from quidditch. He thought about flying on a broom with Ginny beside him… he would give everything to be alone with Ginny instead of having to talk in front of everyone because it wasn't a secret, Harry never liked to be the center of attention; he had been is entire teenage and he wasn't looking to be any longer.

He looked around and saw his old Hogwart's teachers, even the headmistress, professor Mcgonagall, found the time to assist his wedding. He was honored to see her and promised himself to go ask some news later. Besides her was professor Flitwick and Sprout but they where largely hidden by the figure of Hagrid: his oldest and dearest friend. He was also pleased to see old members of the Order such as Kinglsey who was also the minister of magic and Albeforth who he hadn't seen in a long time. Thinking about all his friends who were here made Harry feel quite well and he looked forward to the ceremony.

Slowly, everyone started heading to their assigned places and the anxiety of Harry was starting to take over him again. He closed his eyes and started breathing to calm himself; he thought about Ginny and when they were laying down relaxing with nothing to do except lose themselves in each other's eyes. It made him happy and he knew he was ready so he opened his eyes but his hearth skipped a beat when he saw them… empty seats in the first and second row. He didn't saw them when he entered the church because a lot of people were standing but now that everyone was sit they were much more apparent. Harry wasn't sad, he just wished they were there to see the happiest (and most stressful) moment of his life

There was seven places empty and the first row in Harry's side was almost all empty except for his godson, Teddy, and his grandmother. The first two places were the one for his parents. While he faced Voldemort he wished they could have been there to help him, now he would love to see them witness his wedding, knowing their son will be forever happy. Right beside James was the place where Sirius, his godfather, would have sit. He smiled just thinking at what king of jokes he and James would have made looking at Harry standing here waiting like an idiot while Lily would absolutely transfer him all her love with just one look; God he would like to spend one day with her, just one, to know her. Harry doesn't have a lot of regrets in his life but not knowing his parents was the one thing he will forever be sad about. His eyes looked at the other places left empty, the next two where the one beside Teddy's grandma. Of course Remus and Thonks would have sat there… How can Remus stand in the back while James and Sirius are up there? No way in the world James would have allowed that. In the second row on Harry's side was a place for a special man, the greatest man and one of the bravest he knew: Dumbledore. Harry thought about the reassuring look of his old professor and he was happy to count him as one of his mentor despite having held a grudge against him while chasing the horcruxes because he was under the impression Dumbledore never really trusted Harry. At the end of the battle he learned that Dumbledore didn't told him about his past because he was ashamed and thought Harry would look at him differently if he knew. From this moment on Harry swore to never judge a person before knowing everything about her. Finally the last place wasn't on Harry's side, she was on Ginny's. The empty seat was for Fred Weasley and of course it was beside his twin, George. Harry always thought of Fred and George as the new James and Sirius, and it's a shame that one had to live without the other for so long, but George told him hundreds of times that despite missing him more than he can explain, Fred would still make the sacrifice to assure his family's (Harry included) safety.

As he was starting to tear up, lights started to shade away a little, the music started and it was time. Ginny and him wanted nothing complicated so the only bridesmaid who led the way was Hermione. She was looking as beautiful as she looked in their fourth year when they attended the Yule Ball. She took her place where Ginny will be in two minutes and gave Harry a smile. Following her was Molly holding her two grandchildren's, Victoire and Fred (George and Angelina Johnson's boy). She took places besides her sons and looked at Harry; tears started flowing from her eyes. Harry smiled at her and whispered "Thank you for everything", that didn't help Molly to dry off.

Harry took a deep breath knowing the moment was arriving fast, everyone one stood up and there she was. She entered with his father looking as beautiful as she ever looked. Her air was like fire; her sleeveless dress made her look like a princess but what was the best from Ginny was her eyes. Everyone was looking at her but she was looking at him and only him. Her eyes were happy, reassuring and peaceful. If there was a shadow of stress left in his body, everything was perfect the moment she entered the room, just like when you cast a patronum spell against dementors. They both smiled and she had to slow down the pace because she was out-walking his father and Harry had to do everything not to go kiss her. Arthur gave him the hand of his daughter and took a quick discussion with Harry.

"Take care of her" he said.

"I will, until my last breath."

"I know you will, you guys are good for each other"

"Thank you" replied Harry with a smile.

He looked at Ginny and for the first time today he wouldn't exchange his place for anyone in the entire world. The priest started talking about love but Harry was barely listening and so was Ginny, they were both staring at each other like if they were alone, talking with their eyes. He was sure about one thing: no one will ever make him happy as much as Ginny can make him happy. The priest took a pause and asked if they were both ready to pronounce their vows and they both replied yes in a heartbeat. Ginny started and said things Harry never thought to write down and he told himself how much of an idiot he was. He was hardly holding the tears as she finished her vows and now it was Harry's turn… but right at this moment he knew his vows wasn't what he wanted to say so he did something he did his entire time at Hogwarts. He improvised.

"I had a whole list of vow ready and I will gladly tell you every one of them later, but I don't think they are all relevant today. Firstly because my vows would look pitiful compare to yours. Secondly because today is a day to prove that I will love you for the rest of my life and I don't one to make vows that life won't let me fulfill so I will vow only two things today. I vow to update this list of vow everyday of every year of my life so I can make you as happy as you deserve to be. The other one is probably the simplest one but it's the one I'm sure I will keep until my last breath. I vow to love you no matter what happens in our life, no matter what you say and no matter what you think, I will always support what you do and if you ever think that no one is on your side you can be sure of one thing, I will forever be on your side. You are my soon to be wife. Scratch that. You are my life and I don't want us to be apart never again. I love you more than I ever loved any one; you are the one and only love of my life."

While Harry was talking he heard some kind of lamentation in the crowd, girls started crying but every moments of his speech he was looking at Ginny and tears where starting to flow on his cheeks. At the end of his speech, without a second of hesitation she kissed Harry passionately with everything she got. After a couple of second Harry pushed her back gently and said:

"I don't think we are quite at this point in the ceremony, love"

Ginny's cheeks were becoming red but she was smiling and Harry heard the crowd laughing. It took a couple of seconds to start were they left off and the whole time Harry was thinking: "I couldn't love anyone more than I love this woman" The priest ended the ceremony a couple of minutes later and he said the sentence Harry waited for years know:

"You may kiss the bride"

He kissed her like he never did before, the kiss that sealed their love for the rest of their life. It was like a first kiss all over again, the one he waited all day and Harry could forget everything, even his name, he would never forget this kiss. He had never been so happy in his entire life but he knew it was only the beginning.

* * *

 _This ends my first story, hope you liked it. Comment if so and I will consider making more, thanks!_


End file.
